Scares and Stars
by phantom artist
Summary: When the Earth and the Z-fighters find themselves in mortal danger a pair of beautiful and powerful alien sisters arrive to even the odds. Yamcha finds himself  swept off his feet by one unearthly beauty. YamchaXoc/ TienXoc


_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. The Estrain race, Straya, and Bree are however my creations. Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What is this world coming to?"<p>

Laying in the grass staring at the stars deep in though, the handsome martial artiest mulled the question over in his head. "Any day now we're going to be attacked by incredibly strong robots and everyone is acting like we're on vacation!" He sighs deeply imagining his friends having a marry old time, one specifically. Trying to distract himself he scans the sky again- "She had to go and get married to an alien." Though, unsuccessful. He pictures them perfectly. A pretty blue-green haired woman cradling a cubby baby standing next to a man much shorter than he (Though what he lacks in height he makes up in strength.) with jet black spiky hair and an unfeeling look plastered on his face. In all honesty Yamcha knew the reason for his bad mood wasn't that Bulma and Vegeta were together. It might be that everyone seemed to be handling the emanate danger better than he was. Not that he'd admit it.  
>It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and the stars were shinning bright. As strange as it seemed one star seemed to twinkle brighter than the rest, like it was watching him. Yamcha couldn't help but to smile. Little did he know he was indeed being watched.<p>

Meanwhile in the cold abyss of space...

* * *

><p><em> He's so handsome. I wish he wasn't so sad, seems like he's spending more time on the grass lookin up here than usual- <em>_"You're starring again Straya."_ An amused voice popped into her mind_. Caught again.__  
><em>As part of the Estraian race Straya, granddaughter of the Great Elder, watched over her planet of which it was her responsibility to protect. Well her and Bree, Straya's adopted sister who loved to pop into her thoughts unexpectedly. _Do you have to use telepathy when you're standing 15 feet away from me?_  
>On the snow white floating balcony, just big enough for a small house and training space, located deep within a star, a small framed Estray with long waving brown hair and the characteristic light blue streaks had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar by the taller blonde and blue streaked woman behind her<em>. I bet she's glaring<em>. Sure enough when Straya peeked behind her Bree's green eyes were glaring at her pink ones. "Ya know, it's rude to stare." "You know it's rude to spy on people." "Really? Ya don't say?" With a defeated sigh Bree walk over to where her older sister was sitting with her legs over the edge of the look out, their long white strapless dresses flowing.  
>" How's he doing?" Bree finally spoke. "No change. Still sulk-ish but putting on a brave face around the others." Starya continued watching the fighter. She couldn't stand watching him all alone. And with that, Strays closed her eye, focused her energy, and when she opened her eyes they were glowing light blue. A bright blue light extended from the center of her body outward until it filled the star making it glow brighter. Down on Earth the twinkling star caught the eye of a certain sulking man.<br>"Wow." Bree said sarcastically, "Yes I'm sure he noticed that and now he's head over heels in love." "Shove off Bree, at least I care about something on that planet that's alive and not just flowers!" Straya stood up defensively. "Leave my flowers alone!" Bree turned to walk away but stopped and looked over her shoulder at Straya. "It's not like he's ever going to see you!" "Actually Bree, you are quite wrong."  
>A soothing voice broke into the fighting and both sister immediately regained their composure. "Grandmother!" They both bowed in respect then hugged her. Despite her age of over 3,000 the Great Elder Strashiko looked to be about 50 in human years. Her brown and blue streaked hair that was pulled into a low bun, long, dark blue satin robes and array of star birthmarks on the side of her face and arms gave her a wise look. "Hello my dears. I wish my visit could be of a happier circumstance, however I'm afraid the time has come." Straya's face grew serious and she nodded, however Bree looked very confused. "I don't understand, is this about the danger on Earth? They have braved out worse. Haven't they?" She looked at Staya unsure. Bree hated how Straya always seemed to have a silent understanding of what her adopted grandmother had to say, though it had to do more with her age. "Straya, my oldest grandchild of 532 years. Bree, my second oldest of 460 years. It is time for you to protect your appointed planet. You must descend to Earth and fight alongside the humans."<p> 


End file.
